The Sunshine Children
by Enendi
Summary: Funny little story I wrote for my friends. There are mostly inside joke in it. It also pokes fun at My Immortal and bad fan fic in general. Summary inside.


**Oh the things that happen at 2 in the morning…**

**Funny little story I wrote for my friends. There are mostly inside joke in it. It also pokes fun at My Immortal and bad fan fic in general. I myself am a hippie so please don't take offense to anything in this.**

**Summary: A group of hippie teenagers embark on the journey of a lifetime to discover who they are after being accepted into a magic school and meet many interesting people along the way. Romance, action, and hilarity ensue.**

**Who are you? Well…**

**Dorothy = Daydream**

**David = Dude**

**Kevin = Kukka**

**Hannah = Heart**

**Lauren = Lolita**

**Shannan = Starlight**

**Elizabeth = Eclipse**

**Raina = Revolution**

**Me = Cosmic**

"I can't have people disliking me!" Daydream explained to the group of girls before her.

"Relax, there's going to be people who hate you no matter what," Lolita replied.

"Well, I won't stop until they like me," Daydream shot back.

"You could bribe them with candy!" Eclipse suggested.

"Yeah, like Cosmic and Starlight did to me that one time…" Revolution reflected.

"It's not our fault that you take candy from strangers," I said matter-of-factly.

"Really, Ma, you should know better," Starlight added.

"Here's an idea!" Heart exclaimed, "Shut up."

Suddenly, a rock flew through the window. There was a man attached to it!

"Hello children!" He yelled, getting up and dusting himself off.

Dude and Kukka ran in then after hearing the window break.

"Who are you?" Dude asked.

"Are you Morgan Freeman?" Kukka questioned, getting excited.

"No, I am the Great Jazzerus!" the man announced.

"Well you're paying for that window. We just moved into this apartment." Daydream told the old man.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Lolita demanded.

"I am here because you children have been accepted into the Starburst School of Magical Magic!" the Great Jazzerus screamed at the sky.

"Sweet," Revolution said, whipping a chicken leg out of her bra.

"When do we leave?" Eclipse asked, "I hope I'm a Hufflepuff!"

"In 5 minutes! The portal is in the oven!"

"…is Dumbledore there?" Starlight questioned.

"Well yeah, he's my brother!" the old man laughed.

"Oh yeah…so sexy," Starlight said.

"How is he your brother? You're black!" Dude exclaimed.

"Racist," Daydream commented.

"What about Snape?" Heart asked.

"Yep."

Heart just screamed.

"Are you sure you're not Morgan Freeman?" Kukka asked the old man again.

"Stay in character, damn it!" Morgan Freeman shouted before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"To the oven!" I shouted

We all jumped into the oven sexily and found ourselves at Starburst!

"Hi!" a voice shouted at us, "My name is Tar… I mean, Ebony. Do you want to go cut our wrists together?"

"No!" we all yelled back to her.

She ran off to go slit her wrists anyway.

"Who is that?" Eclipse asked.

"That's Nova, he's going to be a star!" the Great Jazzerus explained as he appeared next to us.

"I think I'm in love!" she commented, going to her love.

"I see Dumbledore!" Starlight cried, running towards the sexy bearded man.

Heart found and tackled Snape as well while Lolita found a wonderful man named Justice.

"Hey look, it's Garth!" Revolution shouted, pointing to a boy at a nearby table.

"Damn it, Raina…I mean Snow…I mean Revolution! My name is not Garth! It's Gareth! But in this story I'm Papers!" the guy shouted.

"What kind of stupid name is that?" I laughed hysterically.

Papers grumbled as Revolution made her way over to him.

A man approached the rest of us.

"Hey guys, I'm your chorus teacher, Professor Wildwind," he said.

"Aren't you Wil Wheaton?" Dude asked.

"Um…no…"

"Yes you are!"

"You guys are horrible at this acting thing…"

"Back off Wil Wheaton," I said, "We don't need chorus class. We're already in a band called Corn High."

"Well crap," he replied, wandering off.

"This is stupid," Daydream remarked.

"Holy crap, it's Deena!" I warned Dude as the girl approached us.

"Hey Dude! Let me tell you about how tall you are and how I want to kill my best friend and about how I vomited…"

"It's a trap!" Heart yelled from across the room.

"It's some fucking Muggle poser!" Lolita exclaimed.

"That's right, we know the truth!" Eclipse added.

"You're both wrong!" Starlight announced.

"It's chicken!" Revolution offered.

"No, I see the truth now..," Dude began.

"Oh gosh, it's Voldemort!" Kukka shouted.

Deena then transformed into the Dark Lord himself!

"Thou hast found me out!" he said, "Now thou shall all die!"

"SAVE US MORGAN FREEMAN!" we all screamed.

Morgan Freeman sprang into action then and managed to off Voldemort with a few swift punches.

"Hooray!" we all screamed again.

"Now we can finally be together!" Kukka said to Daydream.

"What the heck? How was Voldemort threatening your relationship in the first place?" I asked.

"I don't know…"

"Hey!" another voice called, as a guy approached us, "My name is Journey. Can I broom your hair?"

"Heck yes," I said, going off with the new love of my life.

"And I have to go fulfill my destiny!" Dude cried, running off in Wil Wheaton's direction.

"Good lord," the Great Jazzerus mumbled, following him.

"I can't believe we got to meet Morgan Freeman!" Kukka remarked.

Daydream just rolled her eyes at her stupid boyfriend.


End file.
